1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing powder or other particulate matter and, more particularly, to dispensing powders in a gaseous stream.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known to dispense powder and other particulate matter via a gaseous stream. Examples of methods and apparatus for effecting such dispensing may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,551,877 (Henning); 2,792,151 (Wagner); 2,802,302 (Yost); 2,961,129 (Bullock); 3,304,647 (Szekely); 3,174,251 (West); and 4,033,511 (Chamberlin).
Prior art dispensers of particulate matter are generally bulky and unwieldy and involve complex mechanisms to effect dispersal of the particulate matter in the gaseous stream. In addition, the particulate matter is generally required to pass through stream producing fan blades, hopper mechanisms or mixing blades which tend to clog as the particulate matter agglomerates thereon. Usually, there is no attempt to control the rate at which the particulate matter is entrained in the gaseous stream; however, where such attempts exist, they usually employ failure-prone and annoying agitating or vibrating mechanisms, or mechanical members which tend to clog. Because of these problems, none of the prior art devices of which I am aware are suitable for use in dispensing particulate matter, such as insecticide powder, in homes, offices and other commercial and industrual establishments.